


Safe Place

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Begging, M/M, Underage Sex, needy, spag bol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not about what Draco needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



"Hurry. Please, hurry. I don't...Please. Please." 

"Quiet." Draco shivered the instant the word snapped from Severus's mouth. 

Severus dropped his robes allowing them to puddle on the floor as Draco eagerly towed off his shoes. Draco always undressed like that; eager, impatient. More than once Draco had torn his robes, ripped off his buttons, broken his zipper in his haste to undress. Severus reckoned it was Draco's casual disregard for objects. Spoilt as he was, something new and better was always around the corner for people like Draco.The times Draco had undressed with disregard for anything Severus had taken extra care to undress slowly; to fold his robes, the gently hang his shirt, slip off his shoes carefully. He also liked Draco watching him and stroking himself as Severus made him wait. 

Tonight Severus couldn't wait. 

Draco's trousers were hardly undone before Severus said, "Turn around." Draco did exactly as he was told. He turned to face the table and set his hands wide as he leaned over it. His open trousers hung precariously form his narrow hips.

Severus undid his own belt and flies and stepped to Draco. He pulled Draco's trousers and pants down in one quick motion, the clothing sliding to a stop around Draco's ankles. "Spread yourself," Severus said as he pulled his pants down just enough and took his heavy and hard cock in his hand.  
"Wider," Severus said as he traced a finger across his balls. 

"Can't," Draco said turning and looking over his shoulder and down to his ankle clearly indicating his clothes were restricting him. His face was pink, his lips red, and his hair hung in his eyes. Severus wanted to reach out and run one finger delicately across Draco's perfect skin. That was one of the things he liked about Draco; how clearly lust and need showed on his face. But Severus didn't have patience for delicate touches tonight. 

"Arch your back more," Severus said as he stepped to Draco and put a hand flat to the small of his back to force his hips further back. Severus grabbed Draco's hip with his other hand and bit his lip to stifle any sound he might make. The feel of Draco's skin so silky under his finger tips made him ache somewhere deep in his chest. 

He lined himself up with Draco's entrance and pushed in hard and fast. He couldn't be gentle, he needed to feel Draco's heat wrapped around him, needed to have Draco feel every inch of him. 

Severus fucked Draco at a an even steady pace. Relishing the sounds of his skin slapping Draco, the moans that escaped in puffs from Draco's mouth and the feel of the cold dungeon around them but their bodies hot to the point of sweating. As if he and Draco were spinning chrysalis for only themselves. 

"Please. Snape. Please...Severus..." Draco started to beg. 

"Stop saying 'please'," Severus said sharply and snapped his hips sharply to punctuate the words . Draco cried out and asked for that again. He did not say please though. 

Severus didn't like when Draco begged. Severus needed Draco to know and understand that it was he who wanted it more and he who needed it more. It was vital for Draco to know that Severus wasn't doing this to show Draco he was his, or done as a form of comfort because at worse any comfort was impossible and at best the it would be done in vain. He did this because he was a bastard and needed to feel he could control something in his storm tossed world. 

Severus laid his body against Draco's and pressed a kiss to the back of Draco's damp neck. He pushed so firmly against Draco's back he could feel the buttons of his shirt pressing into his chest, surely Draco would have small round welts on his back.. Severus didn't care, he needed Draco to feel him. Ached to be close. It was imperative that Draco to know that he could always come back to him. The only safety he could offer was here in these moments and he ached with every bone in his body to have Draco return to him again and again. Severus wanted to be the one begging, felt the clawing in his throat to utter the words. 

Severus grabbed Draco's left arm with one hand, pressing his fingers into the Dark Mark there that burned like a white hot flame on Severus's conscience. He wrapped his other hand around Draco's hard cock, which was already slick with come, and stroked Draco to completion. As Draco's arse clenched around Severus he felt his release pulled from him. Severus cried out as he hammered into Draco and filled him. 

They stayed together breathing hard as the cold from the room slowly invaded their world and touched their skin. Severus felt the words on his tongue that so often followed please. "Thank you," he felt the urge to say. He stepped on it in his mind as if it were an insect entering his spotless dungeon. Instead he ran his hands under Draco's shirt and felt the damp heat of his skin and put in his mind, in a safe place that no one could ever touch, the feel of Draco being his.


End file.
